1. Technical field
The present invention relates to portable electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device configured (i.e., structured and arranged) for having at least one movable speaker device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants) are in widespread use around the world. Some high-end portable electronic devices are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a MP3 (i.e., Moving Picture Experts Group Audio Layer III, MPEG AudioLayer-3) module. These electronic devices can enable consumers to enjoy music almost anytime and anywhere.
A typically portable electronic device with a MP3 module has a single speaker device formed on one end thereof. The speaker device can be used for converting electrical signals from a phone call or music stored in the MP3 module into sounds and emits the sounds when the portable electronic device is set in a hands free mode. While playing music, the user may place the portable electronic device in a hand, in a bag, or on a desk. However, since the speaker device is incorporated inside the portable electronic device and the portable electronic device typically has a compact volume, the soundbox of such device also has a compact volume, which affects the bass performance thereof. In addition, the single speaker device can only emit sound in one direction, which lacks of stereo capability. Thus, single speaker device does not fully suit the use of the portable electronic device with an MP3 player as a stationary music player.
Therefore, an improved portable electronic device with at least one movable speaker device is desired in order to overcome the above-described problems.